The Jellicle Moon Is Shining Bright
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: AU After a terrrible accident that causes Rumpleteazer to fall into a depressed state, she makes a wish upon a blue moon. Now, a young immortal has been given the responsibility of removing the pain from Teazer's heart but what about the pain in her own


Teazer: … Whoi ar' we up '_ere_?

Angel: 'Cause I need to tell the readers (if there are any *cough*) something so that this will all make sense.

Teazer: Oh. Well 'hen, carry on.

Angel: *glomps Rumpleteazer* Ok-ey-day. *clears throat* Now, before you all get fussy at me, you will need to know something about the Jellicles in this story. In just about all of my Cats fics, I picture them as normal, four-legged animals, but for this one - I've made them anthro-kitties that live among humans ^^ So if I say something about Jerrie or Munku getting something from the fridge or going to bed or something that's why… Ok I'm done. From now on, expect all these ANs to be at the bottom of the fic. *glomps Rumpleteazer again and flips on Disclaimer Box* ^^

DB: -~- Angel does not own Cats -~-

Down upon the streets of London , the full moon cast its silver glow. In a large mansion on Victoria Grove, a tall queen looked out the window, smiling sadly. Her deep, broken eyes reflected the light from the heavens causing them to be silver in appearance. Heaving a sigh, she flipped a stray lock of white, orange, and black hair out of her face. She leaned back in her chair, but continued to watch the moon intently as though it could erase all the pain she had to deal with right now.

Had it only been a month ago that she had been so happy with her parents? Only a month ago that she had last seen them? That they had been… alive?

Bringing a hand to her face, she wiped away a few crystalline tears that were just as quickly replaced and looked to the sky once more. There was something different about this moon. Something special…

It was a blue moon!

Wiping her eyes once more, she could just about hear her mother's voice ring loudly in her ears…

_"Since the blue moon is such a rarity, it is also said to be lucky. It is said that if one makes a wish directly from the heart on one, it will come true…"_

At the memory, she gave a soft sniffle but focused her eyes on the heavens at any rate and thought.

_I wish that someone would take away all this pain…_

She then buried her face in her hands and fought back a sob but did nothing about the tears steadily running down her cheeks.

So immersed in her woe was she that she didn't notice the two figures step into her room until they were standing next to her. Looking up with reddened eyes, she saw in the moonlight a tom with her exact markings and another with a tuxedo pattern.

"Jer? Quax?" she whispered, not bothering to dry her eyes.

The two didn't say a word. All they did was sit on the arms of her chair and wrap their arms about her.

And, for the first time in two weeks, she gave into the heart-wrenching sobs…

The soft sound of a lullaby echoed throughout her room, contrasting sharply with her image. Sitting in a black leather chair, a semi-tall girl worked away at her black laptop. She was clothed in a pair of black, baggy pants with chains hanging out of just about every pocket and off the pyramid-studded belt and a tight neon pink shirt that stopped just a few inches above her belly button with brilliant amethyst flames reaching from the bottom to around the middle of her breasts. Around her neck was a collar with studs that matched her belt. From softly furred, neon-pink-and-amethyst-flame-patterned weasel ears (which matched her puffy weasel tail color perfectly) were a pair of purple kitten earrings. On her thick eyelashes and what was left of her eye brows was thick neon green mascara and her lips were coated with a bright purple lipstick.

When the lullaby ended, she raked a hand - with long nails that were painted a deep black - through her short, black-with-white-streaks hair before turning on another soft song and leaning back in her chair, removing her golden framed glasses and closing her chocolate eyes.

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist - directs you where to go…_"

A soft knock sounded over the music.

Heaving a sigh, she cracked open one eye irritably.

"What do you want?" she yelled, not bothering to get up.

"Sweetie…?"

At the sound of her mother's voice, the teen snarled. "Go _away_!"

The door creaked open and the head of an absolutely gorgeous woman peeked inside. "Ang? Sweetheart, please. This is nonsense -" She gasped and pulled her head back, closing the door quickly as a black lava lamp collided with the spot where her head had been just before.

"Don't you dare "sweetheart" and "nonsense" me, _mother _-" she spat the word as though it was a vile poison "- because you know it _isn't_!"

There was a pause before the sound of retreating footsteps. "If you want to be such a brat," she heard the woman mutter, "about some dumb mistake - then go ahead."

At those words the teen seethed, her vision becoming obscured by red dots. That woman who dared still call herself her mother only thought of the _incident as some "dumb mistake" when what it __had done was ruin her life! She clenched her fists tight enough to break the skin and closed her eyes tightly, taking deep breaths._

Opening her eyes after a few minutes, she smiled at the fact that she could see and gently unfurled her fingers, wincing as the sight of her bloody palms brought a burning sensation to the wounds. Heaving a soft sigh, she moved from her chair and made her way to her black-sheeted bed and kneeling before it. Reaching under with her uninjured hand, she brought out a small white box full of bandages and gauze and other first-aid necessities. She fished around in the box for a bit before removing a large, rectangular bandage and some disinfectant. After pouring the gel on her palm and messily smearing it around, she took the band-aid and pressed it on none too gently, not truly caring about whether or not the wounds would heal. After dressing her wound, she continued to sit on the floor, fuming at her mother's words and refusing to acknowledge the large mess in front of her door that was once her favorite lava lamp.

After a moment or two, a second knock sounded at her door.

"Whoever you are," she yelled, tail twitching in agitation, "just go away or you won't have a face anymore!"

"Lemme guess," a soft female voice said on the other side of the door. "_She was just here."_

The fuming cross-breed's ears perked up at the noise of the other and she managed a cynical smile. "Yup. And this time she was complaining that _I_ was just being immature about the _incident_."

She could almost see the other's wince at those words. "Ouch. No wonder you're pissy… Well, if you take this offer up, then you won't have to deal with her for a while…"

She was immediately at the door, tail wagging slightly. "Offer? What offer? Where do I accept?"

There was a soft chuckle. "You'll finally get to be a Wish Granter. Someone has finally made a true wish and dad thinks you're responsible enough to grant it."

"Really? Dad thinks _I'm responsible_? … What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea - he's probably tired of your PMS-y ways."

"I'm surprised he's lasted this long."

"'Tis a miracle."

"Yeah. So I just go and talk to dad about this?"

"Yup. Now if you'll excuse me - I've got to go to the hospital."

She winced. "'K. I may just see you soon."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." 


End file.
